


Hold Me

by thepinkus27



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WHIZZER HAS A KURZGESAGT DUCK AND IT'S CANON DON'T FIGHT ME, Whizzer Brown loves Marvin, my new favourite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkus27/pseuds/thepinkus27
Summary: Marvin hasn't ever been held before, and it's Whizzer's mission to fix that.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oopsie daisy, haven't posted in a month. Maybe I'll post something longer next time. My mental health has been worse than usual lately and I am in the midst of an identity crisis. Exciting stuff. I can't promise I'll get better at posting, but I can promise that I will continue to write. The problem is I'm terrified everyone will hate what I write, so I worry about my fics not being perfect enough to post and edit them over and over. What doesn't help that I check comments on other people's fics and people criticize them so I'm scared people will do that to me too. I can take criticism, but jeez louise, some people are harsh.

Marvin climbed into bed, followed by Whizzer, who assumed the spot beside Marvin. Whizzer reached for the duck plushie on the bedside table and held it to his chest. (For all parties concerned, it's a Kurzgesagt duck.) It was a birthday gift from Marvin that Whizzer had taken quite the liking to. 

Whizzer's back was to Marvin, so Marvin ran a hand down his back and asked, "Would you consider holding me tonight?" 

Just as Marvin was about to drop it, thinking Whizzer hadn't heard, Whizzer turned around and opened an arm. "Don't gotta ask me twice." 

Marvin shifted closer to Whizzer and felt Whizzer's strong arms wrap around him. Marvin felt safe. Marvin felt warm. This was exactly what he had been looking for, that night when he had met Whizzer. Just some comfort, someone who understood, and someone who could help him find himself. 

Marvin felt something wet roll down his cheek, and considering that they were under a roof and he hadn't hurt himself lately, maybe he was crying. He wiped his cheek dry, and looked down to see it was water. He was crying. But why? Nothing was wrong. 

"I'm getting fuzzy. Sorry about that," Whizzer had said, and Marvin felt his lips press a kiss to his hair. 

What Whizzer was going on about was another mystery for the ages. Marvin believed he was flawless, and would defend that claim until the day he died. He picked his head up and replied, "What are you apologizing for?" 

"I haven't w-- oh my God, you're crying! What's wrong?" Whizzer cupped his cheeks and looked at him with wide eyes. 

"I don't know." Marvin shrugged. 

"Awww." Whizzer rubbed his back, and despite how it felt comforting, Marvin didn't need a pity party, especially not from Whizzer of all people. He loved the kid, truly, he really was sweet when he wanted to be, but Marvin didn't want to be seen as anything less than strong. 

"It's stupid anyways. Just go to sleep." Marvin pushed him away and wiped his face again, despite it being fruitless. 

Whizzer, being just as stubborn as Marvin, whined and shifted close to Marvin and held him tightly. He placed a hand in Marvin's hair and pressed his face into his chest. Marvin could feel the hair on Whizzer's chest tickling his face. Perhaps that's what Whizzer was referring to when he said he was fuzzy earlier. Marvin could smell the fruity perfume in Whizzer's soap, and really felt at home. 

"Talk to me, Marv," Whizzer said, loosening his grip on Marvin. 

Marvin stayed cuddled into Whizzer, much to Whizzer's relief. "Stop worrying about trivial matters and sleep." 

"You crying isn't trivial. Something is bugging you and I wanna help." Whizzer sounded serious. Uh oh. This wasn't going to be dropped easily. 

Marvin sighed, too tired to fight against Whizzer Brown, himself. "I've never been held before." 

Whizzer looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Never?" 

Marvin shook his head. "No, if I'm cuddling, which is rare enough, I hold other people, but in general, I don't cuddle. This, it just feels different. I feel so small. See, isn't it weird?" 

"A good weird or a bad weird?" 

"Good weird." 

Whizzer was quiet for a moment. "That's kinda sad." 

"I guess. But it's just what I'm used to. My parents never loved me." Marvin felt Whizzer hold him a little tighter. 

"What do you mean?" Whizzer asked, his voice sounding sincere. 

Marvin looked at anywhere but Whizzer's face. "They just never paid any attention to me, so being the kid I was, I started acting out and shouting to get them to pay attention to me. It didn't work. But I was desperate, so as I got older, I tried to control you and Trina, because I wanted to feel like I was loved." 

Whizzer just wanted to take all the pain Marvin felt away, and it bugged him that there was nothing he could do except try to make Marvin feel better now. "Awww, Marvin, that's really terrible." Whizzer hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I know it doesn't excuse anything, but it really explains a lot." 

Marvin nodded. As much as having someone who'd listen to him helped, he couldn't help but feel like a burden. "Sorry for killing the mood." 

Whizzer seemed offended that Marvin would say such a thing and exclaimed, "Marvin!" He sighed before saying normally. "I'm happy you told me. I've made a mental note to hold you more. It's literally the best, being held. But also holding people too. I feel like a big strong manly man who's going to protect you from danger." 

Marvin could feel Whizzer grinning, and of course Whizzer covered the part of his face he could reach in kisses. Marvin couldn't help the fuzziness in his tummy at Whizzer's words. The air in the room felt easier to breathe, and Marvin wondered what he'd done to earn himself such a wonderful man. "How will you protect me?" Marvin replied, playing along. 

"With my karate skills, obviously." 

"I thought you were kidding when you said you knew karate." 

"No, I do know karate. I took karate classes with my sister when I was a kid." 

"Whizzer, that was a long time ago. I doubt you still remember any of it." 

"No, I do. I will protect you, Marvin." Whizzer's voice took on a sense of seriousness. 

Marvin doubled down. "Okay, you'll protect me." 

"I'll protect you," Whizzer promised him, and kissed his cheek. "I love you." 

"I love you too. You're perfect." Marvin sighed contentedly. He felt Whizzer rubbing his back up and down, and fell asleep easily. He'd never felt more loved in his life than he did with Whizzer.


End file.
